boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3
The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 focuses on Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool, who reside in the Mushroom World. Most of the episodes revolve around the four characters' efforts to prevent the attacks made by King Koopa and his seven Koopalings to take over Princess Toadstool's Mushroom Kingdom. Like The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the animation was done by Sei Young Animation Co., Ltd.; however this show was co-produced by Italian studio Reteitalia S.P.A., hence the slight differences in character design. Since the show was based on Super Mario Bros. 3, the enemies and power-ups were also seen in the show. In addition to being more faithful to the Mario gameplay, the series was given an established sense of continuity, something that the previous series lacked. The show was also known for having many of its episodes set in "the real world", with "actual" human beings appearing from time to time. Episodes took place in locations such as London, Paris, Venice, New York City, Cape Canaveral, Los Angeles and even Washington, D.C.. One memorable episode entitled "7 Continents for 7 Koopas" was about the Koopalings invading each of the seven continents.1 This cartoon was originally shown in the hour-long Captain N and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 programming block along with the second season of Captain N: The Game Master on NBC. All further airings of the series separated it from Captain N when Weekend Today came on the air in 1992. It aired on Boomerang 2004-2006 and 2012-2014 and 2017 present.It airs on Super Retro Boom Toons block. This is the only Mario and Sonic show that is still running on Boomerang. Voices This series is noted for its different (than the video game series') naming and age scheme for the Koopalings. This was due to the series going into production before official names were given in the game. Unlike The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and Super Mario World, Luigi is the only character to appear in all episodes. * Walker Boone as Mario * Tony Rosato as Luigi * Tracey Moore as Princess Toadstool * John Stocker as Toad * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa (Bowser) * James Rankin as Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Dan Hennessey as Bully (Roy) Koopa * Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis2) as Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa3 * Gordon Masten as Big Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Michael Stark as Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Tara Strong as Hip (Lemmy) Koopa and Hop (Iggy) Koopa Theme It is a legend no one will forget. Everyone thought King Koopa had left the Mushroom Kingdom. And then... his Doomship attacked! King Koopa was back! With the greatest danger ever known...His Koopa Kids! Using their new super powers, the Super Mario Bros. rescued Princess Toadstool, and beat back the evil Koopa family.King Koopa:I get those plumbers" Episodes Production Company DIC Entertainment (1990-2008) Cookie Jar (2008-2012) DHX Media (2012-) Category:Shows that are on dots big bounce Category:DHX Media Category:Boomerang Category:Disney Channel Category:NBC Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Australia Category:Plus Category:Canal J Category:Rai Gulp Category:KidsCo Category:Cookie Jar Category:Universal Kids Category:Starz Encore Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Polska Category:MiniMax Category:ZigZap Category:Teletoon Category:YTv Category:Teletoon (Poland) Category:Boomerang Uk Category:Disney XD Romania Category:SVT Category:Italia 1 Category:Sky Italia Category:CITv Category:YTV Category:Cityfamily Category:DIC Entertainment Category:TV Shows Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Super Nintendo